With the technological advance of computers and the software that runs on computers, users are now able to enjoy many features which, just a few years ago, did not exist. For example, users can now play various media and multimedia content on their personal or laptop computers, thus providing an improved user experience. For example, most computers today are able to play compact discs (CDs) so that a user can listen to a favorite artist or artists while working on their computer. Additionally, many computers are equipped with a digital versatile disc (DVD) drive so that the user can watch movies on their personal computer.
As users become more used to advanced features on their computers, such as those mentioned above, their expectations of the various additional innovative features will undoubtedly continue to grow. For example, consider a media player software application that enables a user to play a CD on their computer. Typical applications allow a user to display, via the use of a mouse, the track information that is associated with the CD by clicking on an appropriate user interface (UI). Such track information typically includes track numbers, song titles, and playing times. As consumers become more sophisticated, however, this paradigm is going to be perceived as inadequate.
Accordingly, this invention arose out of concerns associated with providing improved systems and methods for processing media content that provide an improved, rich and robust user experience.